The personal computer has become an indispensable tool for modern people. The kind and application of peripheral equipment are diversified as the function of the personal computer becomes more powerful. For example, an input device has evolved from a conventional keyboard to a mouse essential for windows software, a joystick for playing a game, or even a handwritten input device and a voice input device. Those peripheral equipment fully occupy their user s work table. However, the convenience for a user to use a personal computer is quite restricted owing to the close and numerous connection cables between a personal computer and its peripheral equipment.
To overcome the above-mentioned drawback so as to increase the convenience in activity for a user, a manner of wireless connection between a personal computer and its peripheral equipment has been developed. For example, a wireless signal transmission was proposed by utilizing infrared rays due to its simply manufacturing method and low cost. However, there exists inconvenience and shortcoming because of its broadly directional characteristic and its transmission path being subject to be blocked by other matters. Thus another manner of wireless signal transmission using RF is developed and is extensively used now.
Please refer to FIG. 1 which is a block diagram showing a prior RF wireless manner of performing the connection and signal transmission between a personal computer 10 and each of peripheral equipment, respectively. Many kind of peripheral equipment are commonly used with the computer, such as a mouse device 11, a keyboard device 12, and a joystick 13, etc. At present, the prior wireless manner uses respective RF transmitters 111, 121, 131 and receivers 112, 122, 123 for performing the signal transmission. Apparently, the number of signal receivers needed for the signal transmission increases along with the number of peripheral equipment in use. That causes high cost, difficulty in the unification of hardware, and low operation rate. Therefore, it is tried by the applicant to deal with the situation encountered by the prior art.